1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a continuous mining machine, and more particularly, to a continuous mining machine having a cutter drum member that is laterally movable on the mining machine relative to the gathering device to permit the respective side edge of the gathering device to be moved into position abutting the mine rib for gathering the material dislodged by the drum member adjacent the mine rib.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A full-face drum type mining machine as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,969 includes an elongated body portion mounted on endless tracks with a forwardly extending boom member pivotally secured to the body portion. A drum member is rotatably mounted to the forward end portion of the boom member and includes a plurality of cutting members extending outwardly from the drum member. The boom member includes a pair of parallel forwardly extending arm members that are pivotally connected to the mining machine body portion. Piston cylinder assemblies pivot the arm members vertically to thus provide for shearing cuts by the drum member. A second pair of arm members are secured to and extend laterally from the first pair of arm members. Suitable piston cylinder devices are arranged to move the second pair of arm members laterally toward and away from the first pair of fixed arm members. The lateral movement of the second arm members either extends or retracts the drum member which is rotatably supported at the forward end portion of the second arm members. A gathering device extends forwardly from the mining machine body portion and is positioned rearwardly of the drum member for gathering loose material dislodged by the drum member and feeding the dislodged material onto a conveyor that extends the length of the mining machine.
With the drum member in both an extended and retracted position, the end portions of the drum member extend beyond the parallel side edges of the gathering device. Subsequently, the material dislodged from the face by the drum member end portions adjacent the mine ribs remain beyond the gathering limits of the gathering device. Even with the drum member is retracted position, the cutting elements of the drum member end portions extend beyond the confines of the gathering device. Consequently, the gathering device cannot be maneuvered into a postion abutting the mine rib to permit the gathering device side edge portion to pick up the loose material adjacent the rib. There is a need to provide a drum member that is laterally movable with the boom member relative to the mining machine so that a selected one of the gathering device side edges may be positioned in abutting relationship with the mine rib to pick up the loose material adjacent the mine rib.